Obsession
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: How will a common obsession between enemies bring them closer? Read to find out! Longest oneshot I ever wrote! ! ! Some parts are pretty pointless...AND EXTREMELY FLUFFY! ! ! REVIEW! ! ! ! ! CHAD POV


_**I know it has been forever since I actually wrote for SWAC but I thought I would write a random one shot…**_

_**I have been obsessed with Angry Birds ever since my first iPod touch in June of last year…I still am…I am currently wrapped up in an Angry Birds blanket my brother's girlfriend gave to me for Christmas, snuggling with a big stuffed Angry Bird my brother gave me, in front of an Angry Bird poster, wearing Angry Bird wristbands…yes it sounds worse than it is…**_

_**Sonny lives in a house rather than an apartment…**_

_**Angry Birds Obsession**_

I was staring at my reflection when I heard obnoxious banging coming from my door. "_Chad Dylan Cooper! _Open this door _right _now!" I knew that voice a little too well. It was, of course, my sunshine. Er—I mean Sonny…not _my _sunshine…

I opened the door to see a rather flustered Sonny. "Hey, Monroe. What did I do this time? I didn't even go over to your set to annoy you today."

"Oh, I'm not mad at you," she said as if the concept of her being angry at me was completely ridiculous.

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"My iPod and phone died," she said with that cute innocent look on her face. _Stupid cute. Okay, yes, I admitted it. Sonny Monroe is absolutely adorable and I have a major crush on her._

"_That's _what you're so upset about?"

"Yes, because I was trying to beat this hard level on Angry Birds when my iPod died. So I went on my phone, still trying to beat that level when my _phone_ died."

"Uh-huh and why are you sharing this with me?"

She put that adorably innocent smile on her face again. "Can I please use your iPod to play Angry Birds?" Sonny and I had both developed obsessions towards the app. I was just a little better at it than her so when I gave her my iPod, she realized I had already unlocked the level she was stuck on. She clicked on it anyway as I was looking over her shoulder.

When she finally beat that level she killed her iPod and phone over, she glanced at me with a gorgeous smile stretching across her face. My heart began racing. After beating a few more levels easily, she came across another hard level that I haven't unlocked yet, so even I wasn't sure about how to beat it.

She started to get more and more aggravated. I looked in the upper right hand corner of my iPod to notice that it was almost dead.

"Um, Sonny? My iPod is about to die."

"Can I just try to beat this one level, please?"

"You've already tried about ten times," I pointed out.

"But I _know _I can beat it," she said determinedly.

"Here, let me help," I said, reaching my arms around her considering she was sitting in front of me with me looking over her shoulder. I lightly grasped her index finger with my thumb, middle, and index fingers.

I beat it in one try. She gasped and looked towards me with that beautiful smile. She was happy about conquering the level but that doesn't seem to be what she was focused on. I looked at her eyes, noticing they weren't looking into mine. Instead, they were looking at my lips. Taking the message, I slowly leaned in to capture her tempting lips with mine. She slowly melted into the kiss dropping the now dead iPod to the carpeted floor with a soft _thud_. She wrapped her arms around my neck as mine encircled around her waist.

We pulled away when the lack of oxygen was becoming evident. Sonny let in a sharp intake of breath and jerked out of my grasp muttering, "Oh, no, no, no."

"Sonny?"

"I'm sorry, Chad, but I have to go and um, yeah, that—that _thing_—never happened," she rushed out as she pretty much bolted towards the door.

_Figures. I finally get the nerve to kiss the girl I have been crushing on for a year, and she runs away. Yes, I have liked Sonny since I met her. It has flourished into head over heels in love by now._

I ran to the door, hoping to catch Sonny in the hallway, but she was gone. I marched my way over to the _So_ _Random _set, where I ran into Blondie.

"Blondie, where's Sonny?"

"First of all, it's Tawni. Second of all, how could you? I don't know what you did, but I _do _know that she locked herself up in our dressing room, crying. When I asked what was wrong all she did was say your name. _So what the hell did you do, Pooper? !" _she shrieked at me.

"We kissed," I said calmly. "I don't what happened, but next thing I know, she pulled away from me, said it never happened, and fled from the room." I was rambling now, with no sign of stopping. "I don't know what I did wrong. All I know is that I finally built up the courage to kiss the girl I have been in love with for over a year, and she ran away from me."

Tawni just stood there in shock at my confession and so did I. I didn't mean for all of that to come out…

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I. But I love her and now she won't even talk to me."

"Just try to make it up to her by her birthday," she said as though that fixed everything.

"But that's tomorrow." It's true. Sonny's birthday is on New Years' Eve and mine is on New Years' Day. I was planning on telling her I like her at midnight so it would technically be for both our birthdays.

"Exactly; the sooner, the better." I realized she was right.

Without another word, I bolted down towards my dressing room to plan for my sunshine.

I texted her asking: _Why did you run out earlier?_

I got a text a little while after saying: _I can't really explain over text but I'll tell you if you come over to my house tomorrow._

I sent back: _Okay, but I have a family thing until about 11 or 11:30 PM. Is it okay if I come around then? _

A few minutes later I received a text from her saying: _ Sure. See you then (:_

My mom said there was a family thing going on that I _had _to go to. She said I can leave a bit earlier if I wanted to go out with some friends before the alcohol came out. I usually go out with friends to drink on New Years' Eve anyway. I never have enough to get drunk though. My mom doesn't let me leave until around eleven at night anyway.

I went home and straight up to bed with a grin on my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom give me a strange look. I didn't even say goodnight to her like usual. I went to sleep with a smile on my face, knowing I was going to dream about my soon-to-be girlfriend (hopefully).

_**The Next Day…**_

"Chad, wake up," my mother said while gently waking me up. "Chaddy, come on, it's New Years' Eve and we need to set up for the party."

That woke me up, but only because that means it's Sonny's birthday and, _stupid me_, I instantly shouted, "It's my sunshine's birthday!" I looked up to my mom who was smirking. I glared at her and said, "Don't say it," menacingly.

"It's okay, honey, I knew you liked her." I rolled my eyes and dragged myself out of bed.

My mother had already made everyone pancakes. As I sat down at the table, my mom kissed my cheek, my dad ruffled my hair—I honestly don't care about my hair, that's just my image—and my five year old sister sat on my lap as I kissed her on the forehead. She giggled, wrapping her small arms around my neck and snuggling her head into my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Claire Bear?" She only snuggles her head into me when something is wrong. She lifted her head when she heard her nickname that she only let's me call her. At this point everyone took their plates to their rooms or the living room. Claire and I are the only ones who actually eat at the table.

"Mommy told Daddy that you love a girl from where you work." Why was she pouting over that?

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked gently, not denying it.

"You're going to love her more than me." I always told Claire that she and mom were going to be the only girls I love for a long time, but that time has come where I love another girl now.

"Claire, I will never love anyone as much as I love you. It just so happens that I love Sonny a lot, too."

"That's a pretty name," she said, slightly warming up to the idea.

"Yes, it is. But you still have a very pretty name. After all, I'm the one who named you." She giggled and kissed my cheek. I started tickling her and she was laughing uncontrollably.

"I love you, Chaddy."

"I love you, too, Claire Bear." I kissed her temple as she turned towards her pancakes, not leaving my lap.

I'm not the stuck up person the press sees me as. They are the reason I act like that in public. As far as my sister is concerned, I am nice to everyone. That is why I am nice to Sonny. She is the only person I am close to outside of my family.

As soon as we were finished eating, Claire jumped off my lap so I could take our plates. I set them in the dishwasher when my mom walked back into the kitchen. "Chad? Can you get Claire washed up and changed? She took a bath last night so she should be fine."

I nodded and scooped Claire into my arms. I ran with her up the stairs with her giggling in my arms. I took her to the bathroom attached to her room and brushed her little teeth. We went to her room and I changed her into the little party dress my mom laid out for her.

"Okay, Claire, I have to take a shower and get dressed. You can play in my room if you want." She nodded vigorously as I carried her to my room. I set her on the bed and she started playing with the Angry Birds I had near the pillows. It seems our maid already made my bed.

And yes, I have Angry Birds stuffed animals. I have a small blue bird, a red bird, a yellow bird and a green pig. And of course they all made either bird sounds or pig sounds. Claire has a couple Angry Birds on her bed too. We have an obsessed family. I have been wanting an Angry Bird throw blanket though… I technically have one, but I'm giving that to Sonny for her birthday…

I grabbed some clothes and went into the shower. When I came out, I dried off and combed my hair. I put on the button down shirt and black dress pants that I picked out. When I went back into my room, Claire was throwing the birds at the pig at the opposite side of my king size bed, throwing the yellow, triangle shaped bird a little harder. She would squeeze a bird every so often just to hear the bird noises that came out. When she finally knocked down the pig, she squeezed that too, letting out the pig snorts. She always giggled with that noise. Soon, she was imitating it, letting out her own pig noises.

I let out a low chuckle and scooped her into my arms causing her to drop the pig back onto my bed. I brought her down stairs to help set up the party. "Hey, Mom, do you need any help?"

"Yes, please. Since we were in Europe for Christmas, we left the tree up so can you and Claire bring the presents down from our room and put them around the tree?"

I nodded while I carried Claire up to my parent's bedroom. I know I am carrying her a lot but she loves me carrying her. We entered the bedroom when I saw someone sitting on the bed with their back to us. I set Claire on her feet and spoke up. "Excuse me? May I help you?"

The stranger turned around so I saw their face. "Hey, Bro."

"Chris?" I ran up to him and he gave me a "man hug" as Sonny calls it. Wow I talk to her a lot.

"Hey, Man. Hey, Little Sis," he said, picking her up.

"I thought you weren't coming back until next month," I said. Chris is my twenty year old brother who goes to NYU.

"Yeah, I told Mom and Dad to tell you that so I could surprise you for your birthday. Oh and I was told to help you with all these presents." He set Claire down and grabbed a bunch of presents. I followed his lead by grabbing at least ten presents myself.

Once all the gifts were downstairs, Claire went back to our parents to see what other little things she could do. Chris and I went up to my room to catch up a little. He instantly landed on my bed.

"So Mom and Dad told me that you're hung up on some girl."

"Hey, Sonny is _not_ 'some girl'. She is _the _girl," I said defensively.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," I said truthfully.

"Hey, I get it. I was exactly the same when I told Rachael I love her." Rachael is his girlfriend of two years.

"Why isn't she here now?"

"Her family wanted her home for New Years'." I nodded in understanding, hoping to change the subject of _my _love life. "And don't you dare change the subject. We are talking about you and this Sonny chick."

"Would you stop talking about her like she's a no one?"

"Sorry, Man, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well you did. And I have liked her for over a year now."

"Damn, have you asked her out yet?"

"No. But I will tonight. We kissed yesterday but that didn't work out too well…" I trailed off.

"How come? That's usually a sign that she's interested," he pointed out carefully, hoping I wouldn't hit him.

"Well, I was helping her beat a level on Angry Birds with my arms around her. When I beat it in one try, she looked up at me and stared at my lips, so I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, but then she jumped away from me, looking ashamed at herself, and ran back to her set. On my way there, her friend just said that she was crying over something I did."

"Well I don't see what you did wrong."

"Me neither, but she told me I could go over to her house tonight so she can tell me what's wrong. I'm going over there around eleven. Are you still leaving early?"

"Nah. Mom said that since I'm only a couple weeks away from being twenty-one, I can drink tonight."

"Lucky. I'm so nervous for tonight that I _need _a drink."

"What are you so nervous about? She's just gonna tell you why she ran out on you."

"Well yeah, but I'm gonna tell her I love her," I confessed while going over to my closet to get Sonny's Christmas and birthday presents. Since I was in Europe and she was in Wisconsin for Christmas, I figured I would just give her the presents tonight. I set the gifts on the bed next to Chris.

"_Already_? You guys aren't even dating yet," he said incredulously.

"I know, but it's the truth and I'll be lying to her if I said I _like _her."

"Still, Man. It's too early."

"Well, I don't really care what you say. Because that's what I'm going to tell her…"

He looked at the presents and asked, "What are these for? I thought we took all the gifts down."

"Those are for Sonny."

"Why does she get more than me?"

"Well, I'm giving her the Christmas and birthday presents since today is her birthday. For Christmas I got her an Angry Bird blanket and an Angry Bird charm bracelet with all the birds and pigs on it. It's all Sterling Silver. On the egg charm, it says, 'I love you'. For her birthday, I got her a designer scarf from Spain, a diamond bracelet from Italy, and a necklace with a diamond heart on it from Paris that is engraved with 'Always and Forever, Sonny and Chad'."

"Wow, you really went all out, didn't you? How much did you spend?"

"Well there was: $30 for the blanket; $50 for the charm bracelet; $150 for the scarf; $200 for the diamond bracelet; and $250 for the necklace. So all that comes to $680 all together."** (A/N I am sure it would come to a lot more than that)**

"I don't even think Mom and Dad spend that much on the three of us _combined_." He had an astonished look on his face.

"Well it didn't seem like that much…" I said innocently.

The party went by in a blur. The only thing that happened that I really cared about was a conversation that happened between me and one of my cousins

… … … … … … … … … …

"_Hey, Chad," my cousin, Jeff said walking up to me._

"_Hey, Cuz, what's up?" I asked casually. This was one of the cousins that I could never stand._

"_Oh, nothing, Man. I just heard that you work in the same studio as Sonny Monroe."_

"_Yeah, I do. Why does that matter?"_

"_Man, she is _hot_! Do you think you can hook me up?" I felt like just punching him in the face right then and there. Besides, Sonny isn't just hot, she's beautiful._

"_No, Man, she's taken," I lied mentally adding "hopefully soon"_

"_Really? By who?"_

_I suddenly felt a rush of confidence and stated, "Me. So I suggest you shut your mouth." And that's exactly what he did._

… … … … … … … … … …

Finally eleven o'clock rolled around and I went over to my mom to tell her I was going now.

"Oh, Chad, before you go, Chris is having a hard time putting Claire to bed. She wants to see you before the New Year." I simply nodded and ran up the stairs to Claire's room.

Once I got there, I saw her eyes starting to tear up and Chris was _attempting _to cheer her up, but he was failing. "Hey, Claire Bear," I said from the doorway.

"Chaddy!" she screamed, running out of bed and launching herself into my arms.

"Oh, I see. She loves Chaddy more than Chrissy. But that's okay. I was gonna go back downstairs anyways." He said, looking crestfallen.

"Goodnight, Chrissy! I love you!" shouted Claire, being her cute self.

"I love you, too, Claire Bell!" we heard from down the hallway.

"Okay, Claire Bear, what's going on? You usually don't have problems going to bed."

"But tomorrow's your birthday! I always tell you happy birthday when _you _put me to bed the night before," she said with a pout.

I tucked her in under her Cinderella covers and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Claire Bear."

I was about to turn around to leave when Claire called me back. "Chaddy? Is this Sonny girl nice?"

"Yes, she is one of the nicest girls I have ever met." This seemed to satisfy her. She motioned me to come back to the bed.

She kissed my cheek saying, "Good luck and happy early birthday, Chaddy."

"Thank you, Sweetie. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Claire Bear."

"I love you, too, Chaddy." I turned on her nightlight and turned off her main light, closing the door behind me. I checked my old watch on my wrist. The digital time read 11:30.

I went over to my mom and kissed her cheek saying, "I'm going over to Sonny's house. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Happy New Year."

I hugged my dad and went out to the car. Chris was waiting by the passenger's door. "Hey, Man, are you ready to go?" he asked, ready to open the door.

"Dude, you're not going."

"Why not? I wanna meet the girl my little bro is crushing on. And besides, doesn't she have an older, cool brother about my age?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Rachael loves _So Random! _and she's in a theater class where they had to do a biography on one of their favorite celebrities. She picked Sonny and she had me proofread her essay since I'm majoring in English this year; it mentioned her brother," he explained.

"Fine, hop in. Logan's pretty cool. He's in the band _Big Time Rush_."

He jumped into my sleek black convertible and made himself comfortable. I started the car and drove towards Sonny's with her presents in the back seat.

"Don't get too comfy. This is the last time you're coming."

"That's fine. Wait, is her brother from Minnesota?"

"Yeah, him and her dad moved there after the divorce. He took her dad's last name and she took her mom's."

"Wow, you know a lot about her. And I think I know her brother. Is his last name Mitchell?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You remember that high school band I had that went nowhere?" I chuckled and nodded. "Well he was the singer for it."

"Cool. You know, I never saw you play the drums after that."

"Yeah, I sucked." We both laughed as I pulled up to Sonny's.

"Hey, can you grab the presents for me?"

"Sure, but you look like a lazy boyfriend," he said in a singsong voice.

"I'm not her boyfriend…yet," I muttered. He grabbed the bags, laughing at me.

"Man, you're whipped."

"So are you," I countered. I've seen him with Rachael and he does everything for her. _Everything._

I knocked on the door. It flung open to reveal the beautiful face of my sunshine. "Hey, Chad," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Sonny," I said nervously. "Happy birthday," I gave her a hug, my heart about to jump out of my chest.

"Thanks. And who's this?" she said motioning towards my brother.

"Oh, this is Chris, my brother. He kind of made me take him with me. Is Logan here? I think they were friends back in high school."

"Oh, well he went to get some pizza. He'll be right back. Come on in." We walked into her home and Chris went straight to the couch to place the presents there. "What are all the gifts for?"

"You," I said simply. "I brought the presents I got for you for Christmas _and _your birthday."

"Oh," she said, looking pleasantly surprised. "Well, I have to go to the bathroom real quick. Then we can exchange presents." I nodded at her and she went to the bathroom.

"She loves you," Chris said suddenly.

I looked at him as if he had three heads. "What makes you think that? We've been here for five minutes."

"Yeah, but as soon as she saw it was you, she instantly smiled. Trust me. She loves you."

"As much as I would love for that to be true, I know it's not. We're supposed to be enemies. Why would she like me?"

Just then Logan came through the door, holding a small pizza. "Chad? Hey, Man. If I knew you were coming, I would have gotten a bigger pizza."

"Oh, that's fine, Man."

"So, my sister refuses to tell me anything when it comes to you. Are you two dating yet?"

"Um, no, not yet, sadly…" I trailed off.

"Yet?" I heard come from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny!" I said, trying to cover up my nervousness.

Being a good big brother, Chris picked up on this and said, "Hey, Logan! Long time, no see. Let's go catch up!"

"Good idea, Chris!" With that said, they bolted towards Logan's room.

"What did you mean by 'yet'?"

"Why did you run out yesterday?"

"I asked you first," she countered.

"Technically, _I _asked _you_ first. Remember? I texted you?" I pointed out.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. "I ran out because I fell for someone who wasn't falling back," she said looking in my eyes.

"By 'yet', I meant that I wanted to ask you out since I've met you and I was going to tonight."

"Really?" I slowly nodded, now holding her hands in mine. I just noticed then that her living room TV was showing the New Years' party from New York. I started to slowly lean in to kiss her when she stopped me.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm eighteen now, Chad. You, I believe, are still seventeen."

I looked at my watch again to realize there was still ten minutes until my birthday. Okay, so she's a _day _older than me and we are both turning eighteen.

"That is _technically _illegal, Chaddy," I heard from around the corner. I turned around to see my older brother sticking his head out next to Logan.

"Shut up," I muttered as Sonny giggled and pecked my cheek.

"Well, how about we open these presents to pass the time? But you really didn't have to get me anything."

"Just for you, Sunshine." She lightly blushed at that as I kissed her burning cheek.

We sat on the couch and she picked up a glass that was sitting on the table, drinking from it. On closer inspection, I realized it was wine.

"You drink?"

"Just wine and the occasional beer," she said as though it was no big deal.

"Wow, I fell for a rebel," I said, throwing my arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek while her cheeks turned crimson.

"Do you want wine? Or a beer? Our mom really doesn't care what we have on New Years' Eve."

"I could use a beer," I said casually.

"Make that two," Chris said. Logan got up to get the beers. He came back with the bottle of wine for Sonny and three bottles of beer for us. Sonny refilled her glass as we took a swig of beer.

Sonny tore open her first present and revealed the Angry Bird blanket. Because of what happened in my dressing room, she blushed brightly. "I love it." She took the packaging off of it and wrapped it around herself.

"This is the thing about Sonny. Whenever she gets a present, she has to use it immediately," her brother said, laughing at his sister's expense.

"Shut up, Logan," she pouted cutely.

"I would defend you, but you look too cute pouting," I said kissing her cheek once again.

"Jerk," she muttered. I just handed her the next present.

The pout went away and that gorgeous grin spread across her face again. Her smile widened when she saw the Angry Bird charm bracelet.

"It's perfect," she said.

"Look at the egg charm."

"Chad-" Chris spoke up.

"No, Chris, I mean it." Meanwhile, Sonny was trying to find the right charm. Once she read it, her smile widened even _more_, if that was possible. At that moment the ball dropped. "Happy New Year, Sonshine."

"Happy birthday, Chad," she said as she leaned in to kiss me. I met her halfway and felt the sparks fly. Once we pulled away, she stared into my eyes and said, "I love you, too." I pulled her into another amazing kiss.

"Gross!" said the _older _boys in the room.

"You're just upset that you're not with Rachael for your New Year Kiss," I teased Chris.

"And _you're _mad Erin is in Australia still," Sonny added towards Logan.

"Well, in my defense, she could be down there with other guys." We all just decided to ignore his jealousy as Sonny and I continued to kiss.

Eventually the guys couldn't stand it anymore and threw a pillow at us. "Just finish opening the presents!" Chris yelled at us.

"The other three I got while we were on vacation in Europe. This one came from Spain."

She opened up the scarf after securing the bracelet around her wrist. "This is beautiful," she said, wrapping it around her elbows.

"It's one of a kind. Like you," I said looking into her eyes. She seemed to be getting lost deeper and deeper, until our brothers interrupted by gagging.

"You know, if you're just going to piss us off, you can leave," Sonny said.

"No, I wanna see what Lover Boy got you," Logan whined as I shot daggers at him.

"Fine, we'll be good," said Chris, settling down.

"Just two more," I said, handing her a small box, knowing what was inside.

She unwrapped it, revealing the glistening diamond bracelet.

I think the necklace was her favorite. She gasped at the sight of it and whispered, "Always and forever."

"You spent too much," Sonny whined.

"Hey, I love you, and I will spend as much as I want on my new girlfriend." At those words, she blushed a bright shade of red, grabbed my face and smashed her lips to mine.

My hands went to her waist as hers went to my hair. I couldn't help it and I let out a low moan, causing her to smile against my lips. I flicked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she instantly granted. My hands started to drift a little lower.

"Yeah, Little Bro, get some of that!" Chris yelled. We just ignored him though and continued to kiss—er—make out.

My hands kept going lower and lower until I was almost gripping her ass. "Watch your hands, Cooper, that's my little sister!" Logan shouted. Him, I listened to and raised my hands to her lower back, causing Sonny to giggle in my mouth, pull away, and lean her forehead on mine.

We both had large grins painted on our faces. "Mmm, I love you," said Sonny seductively.

"I love you, too," I whispered, pecking her slightly swollen lips.

"Come to my room. We can watch a movie and you can open your presents," Sonny said cheerfully.

"Hey, Cooper! After tonight, my sister better still be a virgin!" Logan yelled at me.

"I'll kill you, Logan!" my girlfriend screamed from her bedroom. Ah, I love saying that. Sonny is my girlfriend. _Sonny _is my girlfriend. Sonny is _my _girlfriend. Sonny is my _girlfriend._

I chuckled and went into her room which was painted all yellow. There were a lot of Angry Birds lying on her bed and I noticed there was an autographed picture of me that I gave her on her nightstand.

There was a giant black Angry Bird on her bed, surrounded by three small blue birds, a yellow bird, a green bird, a white bird, a red bird, and all of the pigs—Wow, she has everything they make. I wondered why the only big one she had was the black one.

"So is the black one your favorite?" I asked her as she was rummaging through her closet.

"Yep, he's the bomb!" she said enthusiastically. I chuckled at her lame joke, considering the black bird is an _actual _bomb in the game.

She came out of the closet with a few boxes in her arms. She sat on her bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. She handed me the first box saying that it was meant for Christmas. I tore it open to reveal the leather jacket I have been wanting.

The last two presents were for my birthday. Both were generally small boxes. I opened the first one and saw that they were top of the line sunglasses I have also been wanting. I opened the last present for my birthday and saw the Angry Bird watch I have been wanting. How did she afford this? There are only five of these in the _world_. "How did you get one of these? They're impossible to find."

"Well my uncle's neighbor works for the company that makes Angry Bird merchandise and when I went to go visit there, they saw me looking at it and offered me a price."

"And that price was…?" She started to look a little nervous.

"Um, how much did you spend on me?"

"$680," I responded immediately. At her look of shock, I explained, "Chris and I did the math earlier. Now, all together, how much did you spend on me?" She got me some expensive stuff; it _must _cost more than $680.

"Well, it was $100 for the jacket, $85 for the sunglasses, and $500 for the watch. So all together that's $685." She spent five dollars more than me. "Oh and look at the side, engraved in the gold." I looked closely at the watch and it said "I'll always love you ~Sonny"

"I love it. And I love _you_." I leaned over and crashed my lips to hers. Somehow, she ended up in my lap, her hands running through my hair, our lips still connected.

We must have been making out for about five minutes straight when we heard a voice by the door, "Take a breath!" causing us to break apart. We turned towards the door to see our brothers smirking. "We just wanted to offer some pizza," Chris said.

"Not hungry," Sonny and I said in unison. She grabbed my face and brought me back down to her lips. She kissed me hungrily and I responded enthusiastically. I have never been happier. The girl I have been in love with for over a year loves me back.

We finally broke apart after another five minutes to catch our breath. "I love you," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too," I breathed, kissing her neck.

"Let's watch a movie!" she suddenly shouted, jumping up from my lap. She giggled at my shocked expression and put a random movie into the player in her room.

A few minutes later, I see she chose _Twilight_. I groaned out loud.

All Sonny did was smirk and say, "It's not like we'll be watching it anyway."

Now it was my turn to smirk and wink as we rested against her pillows. I put my arm around her waist as she curled into my side, resting her lips on mine. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, we both fell asleep…

_**10:30 in the morning…**_

I woke up in the morning with slight pressure on my chest. I looked down to see the calm face of my sleeping sunshine. She started to slightly stir when I ran my fingers through her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave me a tired smile. I smiled down at her and pecked her lips. When we pulled apart, she sighed and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Man, I will _never _get tired of that."

"Me neither."

"I have been wanting to tell you that for over a year."

"Same here." She reached up and kissed me hard on the mouth. I immediately responded by pulling her closer to me.

We were interrupted by my phone playing "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. That's the ringtone set for my mom.

Sonny continued to kiss me and didn't show any sign of stopping. "Mmm, Sonny…my phone."

"Leave it," she whispered, kissing down my jaw.

"I have to answer it, Sonny. That's my mom's ringtone." She groaned and rolled off of me. Wow, Mom has _horrible _timing, but she's probably worrying since I never came home last night…

"Mom?"

"_Chaddy, where are you? Did you get drunk last night?"_

"What? No, Mom. Sonny and I fell asleep watching a movie."

"_Oh. Well happy birthday and happy New Year."_

"Thanks, and happy New Year to you, too." By now, Sonny had her ear pressed to the phone.

"_So, can I consider this Sonny girl my future daughter-in-law?"_ This caused Sonny's cheeks to burn a bright red.

"One day," I said with Sonny blushing even harder.

"_So, you guys are official?"_ my mom asked eagerly.

"Yes, Mom, we are official." Sonny grinned hearing those words and kissed my cheek.

"_Oh, Honey, that's great. Oh, Claire wants to talk to you."_ There was a slight pause until I hear my little sister's adorable voice, Sonny still listening in.

"_Chaddy! Happy birthday!"_

"Thanks, Claire Bear. Happy New Year!"

"_Happy New Year! Is Sonny your girlfriend now?"_ Sonny started giggling uncontrollably, burying her face into a pillow on her bed.

"Yes, she is." Sonny's ear was back on the phone now. "She can hear you, too. She thinks you are absolutely adorable." Sonny nodded in agreement and I heard Claire giggle. "Honey, I'm going to be home soon. I'll see you when I get there. I love you, Claire Bear!"

"_I love you, too, Chaddy!" _Claire called back, hanging up the phone.

I hung up the phone and turned back towards Sonny. "That was so cute!" she cooed. "You have a heart!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I only have a heart for you and my family."

"Aww! You're so sweet!" she squealed kissing me forcefully on the mouth.

When she pulled away, I said, "Well if I going to get that kind of reaction, I'll be sweet more often." I resumed kissing her until we heard an obnoxious cough from the doorway. We turned our heads to see our annoying brothers smirking. "You slept over too? I thought you would have taken the car from me," I told Chris.

"I was going to but you have the keys and I didn't want to destroy your cuddle time with your girlfriend."

"Oh, well, thank you," I said with my arm around Sonny's waist and her head in the crook of my neck.

"I just want to know _one _thing, Sonny," said Logan.

"Yes?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless.

He sighed in relief and left the room. "Mom just called saying she wants us home soon," I told Chris.

"You bringing your girl?" he asked nodding towards Sonny as if she couldn't hear him.

"Did you want to come?" I asked her.

She looked at me eagerly and nodded vigorously. "I want to meet your sister," she said with a smile.

"I think she will love you almost as much as I do," I said, kissing her again.

"I'll be right back," she said rushing towards the bathroom. I heard the sink running, guessing she was washing up.

"You're in _love_," he teased. I could've sworn I heard a giggle come from the bathroom.

"Yes I am, and according to her, she is, too." At that moment, Sonny came skipping back into the room. _Stupid cute._

"Very true," she said happily, sitting on my lap, flinging her arms around my neck, and kissing me.

"How is it that you guys haven't been together for even a _day_ and you already have a closer relationship than me and my _two-year _girlfriend?" He stared at us incredulously.

"Well maybe you should show your girlfriend how much you really love her," I suggested.

Sonny giggled and agreed with me, kissing my cheek. "What do you think our casts would say? I only looked mad at you the other day so my cast would think I'd be yelling at you."

"We can try to be a secret for now…" I trailed off.

She kissed me once again, this time on the lips. "You two make me sick," Chris said disgustedly, walking out of the room.

"Come on, Baby, let's go to my place," I said taking her hand.

"Okay," she chirped happily, climbing out of my lap and walking to the door, our fingers still intertwined. "Logan, I'm going over to Chad's. I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye, Little Sis! Stay clean…And a virgin!"

"Would you shut up! If I wanna sleep with my boyfriend I will! You have no say in that." She squeezed my hand tighter, dragging me towards the door. I was so shocked at her words. I was also so excited, I couldn't keep the smile away from my lips. When she saw my smile she snapped, "Wipe that grin off your face! We are _not _sleeping together!"

"Fine," I said, defeated. "Chris! Come on! We're going home!" I called out to him.

"I'm coming." He walked out the door and was about to enter the passenger's seat when I stopped him.

"I'm sorry, that seat is taken."

He rolled his eyes, but went to the back anyway saying, "Whipped!"

Sonny laughed her infectious laugh as I opened the passenger door for her. She climbed in and I closed the door behind her, putting the presents she gave me in the back seat next to my brother. Before I got in the driver's seat, I looked back at the presents. I shrugged off the jacket I was currently wearing and pit on the leather jacket. I unlatched my old and torn digital watch and replaced it with the solid gold watch my girlfriend gave me...wow, I still can't get used to that.

I went into the front seat and saw my sunshine smiling at me wearing her presents. I started the car as she reached over and slipped her fingers through mine. I gave her a gentle squeeze and a light smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chris giving us a disgusted look. I forgot he was even back there.

Fifteen minutes later, we were at my house. I grabbed my new sunglasses and hooked them onto my collar. I rushed around to the other side of the car to help Sonny out of her seat. "You two wait here. I have to tell them something really quick," Chris said walking up to our mansion.

Sonny and I were already standing outside of the car, our hands still intertwined. We both looked at my brother curiously and shrugged. i sat back down in the passenger seat, pulling my girlfriend into my lap. Her lips immediately found mine and before i knew it, we were making out in my car.

"I'm back!" Chris shouted at us. We were still kissing though. "Do you guys _ever _breathe?" my brother asked, exasperated. We laughed, but pulled away to rest our foreheads against each other. We eventually got out of the car holding hands as we walked up to the front door.

We opened the door to see my little sister running at full speed. I reluctantly dropped Sonny's hand to catch Claire in my arms. I kissed her cheek and squeezed her tight. "Happy birthday, Chaddy!" she yelled, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, Claire Bear." I smiled at her, handing her to Chris.

My parents greeted me next. "Happy birthday, Honey," my mom said.

"Happy birthday, Son," my dad added.

I thanked them both, hugging them and kissing my mom's cheek. They both turned to Sonny, my mom holding her hand out. "You must be Sonny. It's so nice to finally meet you. Chad has been talking about you nonstop for the past year."

My cheeks turned a bright red as I said, "Mom!"

Sonny giggled and said, "Yes, I am. It's very nice to meet you too." She shook my mother's hand and turned to me. "You talk about me?" she asked with those cute puppy eyes again.

"You're worth talking about." She kissed my cheek and turned to my dad.

He shook her hand and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Sonny."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper."

"Please, no need to be formal, Sonny. I am Linda and this is John," my mom said.

"Okay," said Sonny politely.

Chris put Claire on the ground and she instantly embraced Sonny's legs. My girlfriend picked up my sister and it was one of the most adorable things i have ever seen. Claire asked Sonny, "Are you Chaddy's girlfriend?"

Sonny blushed a deep crimson color and said, "Yes, Sweetie, I am."

"Do you love him?"

Sonny blushed even deeper and said, "Yes, I do."

I walked over to them, wrapped my arm around Sonny's shoulders, kissing her red cheek, and said, "My girls," sighing contently.

They both kissed each of my cheeks. My mom took Claire from Sonny's arms and said, "You're great with children, Sonny."

"Thank you. I used to work at a daycare back in Wisconsin."

"Why don't you sit down in the living room and we'll get to know you," my mom told Sonny.

Sonny and I sat on the sofa with her cuddling up to my side.

"So, Sonny, how old are you?" my dad asked.

"18."

"Oh, so you're older than Chad?"

Sonny smiled cutely at me and said, "By a day."

"Yea, and since 18 year olds can't legally be with minors, she made me wait until midnight to kiss her," I said, grumpy.

Sonny gave me a peck on the lips and smiled at my parents.

"Good. That means she's responsible," my mom said smiling at us.

"You picked a keeper here, Son," my dad said.

"I know," I said smiling at my sunshine, kissing her temple.

"Sonny, we would love it if you could have dinner with us," Mom offered.

"I would love to Mrs. Coo- I mean Linda- but my brother wanted us to spend the day just the two of us since he flew in kind of late yesterday. We're kind of celebrating my birthday today." She looked at me with those puppy eyes again. "Would you drive me back?"

"Of course, Sunshine." I leaned down to peck her on the lips but we easily started to get carried away.

That's when Claire started whining, "Ewww Chaddy!"

Sonny and I pulled away to laugh at my little Claire Bear. My parents were chuckling too. Chris was just pretending to gag at us. "Let's go, Sunshine."

I grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her to the door. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Bye, Claire Bear," I said kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Chaddy."

Sonny and I went out to the door car still holding hands. I opened her door and made sure she was in all the way in before closing her door shut.

I pulled up to her house and opened her car door for her. I walked her up to her porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work," I said. She went up on her tiptoes to plant a firm kiss on my lips. Her hands went around my neck, messing up my hair. My arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer. We pulled away about five minutes later. "I love you."

She rested her forehead against mine to peck my lips once again. "I love you too Chaddy," she said teasing me about my nickname came up by my mom and sister. "I can't believe we got together because we have an obsession over Angry Birds," she giggled.

"Me neither. I've been wanting to ask you out for over a year." She kissed me again, smiling against my lips. She pulled away with that amazing grin on her face. "I have to go, Baby. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"See you tomorrow. I love you too Chad." We gave each other our final kisses goodbye.

I finally have my sunshine all to myself.

_**One Year Later...**_

It has been exactly one year since Sonny and I got together, on our birthdays. Tonight I'm going to propose to her at exactly midnight. Also, it's the exact same time we got together. I knocked on her door for a night of staying in.

We were watching the New York Party. We were both turning nineteen this year. As the ball dropped, I went down on one knee in front of my sunshine. I opened up the velvet box to show a gold band with a large diamond in the center. On the band it said "Channy", the name given to us by our fans.

Once she caught site of the ring, she gasped with tears flooding her eyes. "Allison Monroe, will you marry me?"

She screamed, "YES!" throwing her arms around me as I slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

One month later, we exchanged our vows. Claire was the flower girl. Chris was the best man. Tawni was the brides maid.

The night of our wedding, we rented the nicest suite at the nicest hotel and made love for the first time.

A month after that, Sonny announced she was pregnant.

Eight months after that, Sonny gave birth to a boy and a girl, twins, after crushing my fingers for forty hours straight.

Our children were named Connie and Chris. Connie was named after her grandmother that died in a plane crash a month before her daughter's wedding. Chris was named after his uncle who was best man at the wedding. A month after the wedding, Chris died of Leukemia, leaving behind his depressed wife, Rachael.

Sonny and I have been through a lot of rough times, but we never broke up. We were there for each other. I was there for her when her mother passed away, and she was there for me when Chris died.

Sonny and I have a long and happy marriage with our children.

To think, our relationship started because of our obsession with an app...

_**This is the LONGEST oneshot I ever wrote and I'm not exactly proud of it...but tell me what you think in a review anyway!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes...I wrote a lot of this on my phone...I posted it from my phone too :-) **_

_**~Sara {iWant9Lives2Live}**_

_**REVIEW! ! ! ! ! !**_


End file.
